


בטן, לב, ראש

by the_ragnarok



Category: Heart of the Circle - Keren Landsman
Genre: Empathy, F/M, Parenthood, Precognition, Pregnancy, post partum depression
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_ragnarok/pseuds/the_ragnarok
Summary: נכתב לאתגר פאנפיקים לנובי גוד של קבוצת "ספרים?" בפייסבוק, עבור הפרומפט, "רגשית או דמוסית בהריון"
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 5





	בטן, לב, ראש

זיהיתי את החדר קודם כול בזכות הבחילה שהוא עשה לי.

לפחות מצאתי אותו. קורס ההכנה ללידה נפגש בקמפוס של סורוקה, לא המקום הכי משולט בעולם, ותוכנת הניווט שלי טענה שאני בכלל באוניברסיטה שמעבר לכביש בכל חצי השעה האחרונה. אבל ברגע שהתקרבתי, לא יכולתי שלא לזהות את הקבס שעלה בי כשהתקרבתי לריכוז גבוה של נשים הרות.

בחילות בוקר, עלק. שקר מוחלט. הן באות בכל שעות היממה ובכל חלקי ההיריון. אני דווקא לא הייתי רגישה לאוכל. לא, במקום זה הייתי רגישה לפחד. איזה אושר. אבל הפחד הזה, לפחות, היה מוכר. פגשתי אותו בכל מקום בו התקהלו נשים הרות, כמו עשרה קולות לוחשים ביחד: "רק שזה לא יקרה לי. שתהיה בריאה. שיוולד".

אני לא מנסה להגיד שזה הדבר היחיד שנשים בהיריון מרגישות, אבל זה די משתלט. במיוחד בסדנאות. התכנסנו כאן היום כדי לשמוע על כל הסכנות הנוראיות שמצפות לנו בתהליך ההיריון והלידה. אני הייתי בסרט הזה כבר פעמיים והייתי בכיף מוותרת על עוד סדנה, אבל עברו כבר שלוש שנים מאז שהייתי בהיריון עם צוק ומוטי ממש ביקש שאלך שוב.

לא משנה. נכנסתי. בפנים ישבו שמונה נשים עם כרס בינונית עד גבה-גלית, חלקן בליווי גבר, ואחת בפינה, קטנטונת ושטוחה לחלוטין. חשבתי בהתחלה שמישהי הביאה את הבת שלה, עד שהסתכלתי עליה שוב והבנתי שהיא אישה בוגרת.

בכל זאת, לא ענייני. אולי היא בת זוג של מישהי. אולי היא עוד דקה תקום ותעביר את הסדנה. אולי היא אחות בתצפית. אולי...

היא קמה ובאה לשבת לידי.

מצמצתי ולא ממש ידעתי מה להגיד. היא לא פחדה, אפילו לא קצת. היא הייתה נחושה, והרגשתי בה רצון ברזל ומוכנות עצומה לעשות... מה? 

"למה את פה?" הצבעתי על הבטן שלי, אילמת. היא עשתה לי פרצוף. "יש מפגשי הכנה ללידה למכשפות במרכז הגאה. למה שלא תלכי לשם?"

אם הייתי חתול, הפרווה שלי הייתה מסתמרת. "סליחה שאני מפריעה לנורמלים, באמת". העפתי מבט למטה, אבל כמובן שכבר שנים שאני לא לובשת חצאית סגולה. איך היא ידעה?

היא הסתכלה עלי בתמיהה לרגע, ואז נתנה לעצמה מכה במצח. "אוקיי, סליחה. אני מטומטמת. קוראים לי אלה, אני דמוסית, ואני לא חושבת שהמפגש הזה יעשה לך טוב."

עמדתי לשאול אותה למה, בדיוק, דמוסית החליטה שאני צריכה שהיא תתערב, כשהמנחה נכנסה לחדר. אלה הסתכלה עלי מזווית העין, מצחה מקומט בדאגה. אני לא יודעת מה היא ראתה בַּפנים שלי, אבל אני יודעת מה הרגשתי.

"הייתי כבר בסדנה שלה," לחשתי לאלה. "שקט, מתחילים."

אני לא יודעת למה באתי בכלל. שום דבר לא השתנה, אותו החומר ואותה צחנת אימה מהאימהות והאימהות-לעתיד מסביבי. התרכזתי בזה, כי זה היה עדיף על להרגיש את האחות שהעבירה את הסדנה. הצלחתי לא להקשיב לה רוב הערב, אם כי כמה הערות חדרו בכל זאת.

"אני תמיד אומרת להן," אמרה מירי, האחות, "שלא יצרחו. אם הן צורחות, אני יוצאת מהחדר. זה לא עוזר וזו לא אשמתי שכואב להן, אז למה צריכות לכאוב לי האוזניים בגללן?"

_ אפשר לחשוב שהן יולדות או משהו _ , חשבתי, לא בפעם הראשונה. כשהפניתי את ראשי ראיתי את אלה בוהה בי, שקטה והמומה.

ההפסקה הגיעה רבע שעה לאחר מכן. בכל הזמן הזה לא פציתי פה, והשתדלתי להקשיב כמה שפחות. "אלוהים אדירים," אלה אמרה, בשקט, כשמירי יצאה מהחדר. "היא הייתה ככה גם בפעמים הקודמות שהיית כאן? למה לעזאזל חזרת?"

משכתי בכתפיי. לא ידעתי איך להסביר את זה. מירי אולי הייתה נוראית, כל הסדנה הזאת הייתה נוראית, אבל זה עדיין היה קל יותר מללכת לסדנה הייעודית במרכז הגאה. במקום, שאלתי אותה, "למה את פה?"

היא השפילה את ראשה ולא ענתה. נקודה לי, בערך. 

*

רגע לפני שפתחתי את הדלת הביתה, קפאתי. הכעס של גור ושל צוק וחוסר האונים של מוטי הגיעו עד לכאן. לרגע אחד, כל מה שרציתי היה להסתובב וללכת לאנשהו אחר. 

אבל כשאת אמא, אין דבר כזה. פתחתי את הדלת. 

"זה לא פייר!" גור ילל. "רק בגלל שהוא יותר קטן-" 

צוק פלט צווחה וחבט ברצפה עם דינוזאור מפלסטיק, שגור ניסה לקחת ממנו. 

"בנים, אנחנו צריכים ללכת להתקלח לפני שאמא תגיע הביתה." גם הקול של מוטי עלה קרוב לצעקה לקראת סוף המשפט.

נאנחתי. "מאוחר מדי". כרעתי ליד צוק וגור, שמתי יד על כל גב קטן ולקחתי אלי את הכעס והתסכול שלהם. לרגע אחד רציתי לזרוק משהו מהחלון - אולי את הילדים, אולי את מוטי - אבל נשמתי עמוק, כמו שלימדו בסדנה. לפחות משהו שימושי אחד הוצאתי משם. 

צוק הסתכל אלי. "אמא?" הוא הניח את הדינוזאור על הרצפה.

"צוק, מתוקי, זה הצעצוע של גור. גורי, הוא באמת יותר קטן ממך. אתם רוצים לשחק עם הדינוזאור ביחד באמבטיה?" שניהם הנהנו והלכו אחרי. 

ההשכבה המשיכה משם בלי יותר מדי בעיות. כששניהם היו במיטה, מוטי נאנח והתנצל. "באמת שרציתי שיישנו לפני שתגיעי. אכלת משהו?" הנדתי בראשי. "אני אכין לך חביתה."

שעה אחר כך הוא כבר נחר לצידי במיטה. אני שכבתי בחושך בעיניים פעורות ומוח ריק, ולא זכרתי איך להירדם.

*

"הפגישה השניה של הקבוצה בבית הגאה מתחילה עוד חצי שעה," אלה אמרה לי כשנכנסתי לחדר. "אם תצאי עכשיו, תספיקי להגיע בזמן."

"אני לא-" נשמתי עמוק, ואמרתי שוב, בטון מתון יותר, "אני לא רוצה ללכת לשם."

אלה הסתכלה עלי במשך עוד דקה. "בסדר," היא אמרה, חיכתה שאתיישב ותפסה את המושב לידי. 

הפגישה השניה לא הייתה טובה יותר מהראשונה. בהיריון הקודם עברתי לקורס של מירי באמצע הקורס, כשלא יכולתי לסבול יותר את ההתלחששויות והרחמים שהרגשיות האחרות הקרינו לעברי. אז, האדישות והאיבה שלה הכו בי כאילו רצתי ישר לתוך קיר לבנים. עכשיו כבר לא היה לי כוח לרוץ לשום מקום. 

"יופי, היא גם גזענית," אלה מלמלה לצידי אחרי משהו מגעיל במיוחד שמירי אמרה. "מקסים."

בסיום הפגישה אלה נשארה ישובה. גם אני נשארתי. אולי רציתי לתת למוטי עוד חצי שעה להרדים את הילדים, למרות שהייתה לי הרגשה שבכל מקרה אמצא אותם ערים. 

אלה פנתה אליי. "חילופי שבויים? אני אספר לך אם את תספרי לי."

שילבתי זרועות. "את קודם."

היא הסתכלה על התקרה, על הקיר, ועל הדלת. עוד כמה נשים נשארו בחדר, מדברות אחת עם השנייה בשקט. "כמה פעמים ראית דמוסיות בהיריון?"

שאלה קלה. "אף פעם. כל אלו שהכרתי היו אל-הוריות." ומי יכול להאשים אותן? אני לא יכולה לדמיין היריון שבו אדע בדיוק מתי הילד שלי ימות. 

"אני לא בהיריון עדיין," היא אמרה. "אני יודעת שאכנס להיריון בעוד שנה."

היא נראתה כל כך צעירה. "בת כמה את בכלל?"

"עשרים ושמונה. אני רוצה להיות מוכנה, אבל בקורס של המכשפות כולם מסתכלים עלי כאילו נפלתי מהירח. הן לא מבינות-" קולה נסדק. "הן לא מבינות."

עם זה, לפחות, יכולתי להזדהות. "יש לי דיכאון אחרי לידה." כמו בחילות בוקר, גם זה שם מטעה. "זה תמיד מתחיל באזור חודש חמישי, עבורי, ונגמר… אני לא יודעת אם אני יכולה להגיד שזה נגמר בכלל. רק נעשה יותר גרוע בכל פעם שהתקרבתי ללדת." הנדתי בראשי. "אני לא יודעת אם לקרוא לזה דיכאון באמת. אני הולכת לעבודה, אני משחקת עם הילדים שלי, אבל…."

"את לא באמת שם," אלה אמרה בשקט. "את לא רוצה להיות שם - לא יכולה לרצות."

בהיתי בה. "כן. ככה." לקחתי אוויר. "רגשיות אחרות - אפשר להגיד שהן חושבות שאני פסיכית אם אני באמת פסיכית? ובהתחלה הן מציעות לקחת ממני את הפיכסה, אבל זה לא באמת עובד ככה. אם הן לוקחות, רק נוצר עוד. והן מתעייפות ומתרגזות ולא מבינות למה אני עושה את זה לעצמי."

"לא שזה ענייני," אלה אמרה, ואני הרמתי גבה - עכשיו זה התחיל להפריע לה? "אבל את מטפלת בזה?"

נחרתי בבוז. "תנסי את ללכת לפסיכולוג כשאת מרגישה כמה אין לו כוח אלייך ואת כל השיט של המטופלים בחדר ההמתנה." 

רגע עבר בשתיקה, והיא אמרה, "טוב, זה חתיכת מצב גרוע."

"לא-וואלה. ואצלך יותר טוב?"

עוד כמה שניות של שתיקה, ואז היא אמרה, "אני חושבת שכן." הביטחון שנדף ממנה היה נעים במפתיע. כמו גל של רוגע. "אני יודעת… הרבה דברים. לא כולם טובים. אבל גם לא כולם רעים. אני יודעת שאני אוהב אותו. שאני לא אדפוק אותו כמו שאני דואגת." היא צחקקה. "אני אדפוק אותו בדרכים אחרות. אין איך לצאת מזה. זה כמו, איך קוראים למשחק הזה שמשהו צץ מהחור וצריך להרביץ לו?"

"גם אני לא זוכרת," הודיתי, והצטרפתי לצחקוקים שלה.

"אבל ברצינות," אמרה לי, אחרי שנרגענו קצת. "זה שהמצב לא אידיאלי לא אומר שאי אפשר לשפר אותו. יש עוד קורסי הכנה ללידה חוץ מזה של המכשפות ושל החולירה הזאת. אם אני אמצא משהו כזה, תבואי איתי?"

לא באמת הייתה לי סיבה טובה לסרב, למרות שניסיתי למצוא אחת. 

*

בדרך נס, הבית היה שקט כשהגעתי. "הילדים אצל אמא שלך," מוטי אמר. "בא לך שנזמין משהו?"

הנהנתי, אסירת תודה, והתיישבתי על הספה. הרמתי רגליים ועצמתי עיניים.

בעיטה. בשבוע שלושים, כבר הרגשתי אותה ממש. ויחד איתה, כמעט בלי ששמתי לב, משהו חדש עלה. 

אולי הסיבה שלרגשיות אחרות קשה להבין למה אני בדיכאון הוא שכשאת מרגישה אהבה של ילד אלייך, זה אמור לרפא את כל הפצעים, לגבור על הכל. זה אחד הרגשות הכי חזקים שיש. אבל הנימה הדקה הזאת, של מוח שבקושי נוצר וכבר לוחש לי "אמא" - זו הייתה הפעם הראשונה שהרגשתי משהו כזה כבר חודשים. שמשהו טוב חדר את הערפל הארור הזה בראש שלי.

"שרון?" מוטי נעמד מאחורי. "מה קרה?"

נגעתי בפניי, ולא הופתעתי למצוא שם דמעות. "אני חושבת," אמרתי, ממצמצת, "שאני צריכה לקבוע פגישה עם פסיכיאטר."

הוא לא ענה. רק חיבק אותי וחיבק אותי עד שהשליח צלצל בדלת. 


End file.
